


Mature Heroes

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The vigilante trio and Oliver feels like he’s the mature one





	Mature Heroes

Oliver always thought Roy needed a bit more growing up to do, but he made a decent sidekick even with the problems of the miracoguru. Barry just… _seemed_ young. He was as smart as Felicity and just as bad of as a liar with a kind heart despite having seen his mother murdered and his father imprisoned, but something about him just felt youthful.

                When Oliver thought about being in a relationship after everything that had happened, he figured he’d be a little more mature, more knowledgable to the ways of the world. He didn’t expect to somehow get dragged into a relationship with two other heroes who seemed to constantly need protection- even if Barry could heal faster than a non-meta like him.

                “You want to go to an amusement park?” Roy asked Barry in disbelief.

                “Amusement parks are centers of happiness and thrill. And I’ve never been to one,” Barry admitted, and Oliver glanced in the rearview mirror to see a flush climbing up his boyfriend’s neck.

                “Bungee jumping would be better,” Roy countered, crossing his arms with a stubborn determination that annoyingly reminded Oliver of how he used to be before he was strong-armed into having a vigilante team.

                “Knock it off you two. I’m driving,” Oliver barked. “And if you keep it up, I will take us to Big Belly Burgers and that will be the entirety of our date.”

                They both squabbled in protested, pleading with him that they were fine, really and he wouldn’t be that cruel anyways, right? They’d been planning this epic date for days. And with the days they must’ve been referring to when they woke him up in the middle of the night yesterday to plan a whole day just the three of them doing bucket list stuff or something. He’d been tired and only half-listening.

He rolled his eyes at their pleading. He always figured after what he went through when he was shipwrecked, he’d be the mature one in his relationship, but he never figured his significant other(s) would act like such children. Still a part of him that kept firmly hidden inside smiled at their antics with fondness and regret that he couldn’t embrace the role as much as they did.


End file.
